The present invention relates to an electric device which can be conveniently quickly connected to an electric line or detached therefrom. The electric device may be made in the form of an electric plug or receptacle.
An electric plug or receptacle is generally comprised of a casing having a plurality of conductive plates fastened on the inside and respectively connected to the electric wires of an electric line. The casing is generally made of an insulative material and consisted of two half parts, which are connected by screws. The common disadvantage of this structure of electric device is the complicated procedure in connecting the electric wires of an electric line to the conductive plates. In case of broken circuit, the two half parts of the casing should be detached from each other permitting the electric wires of the electric line to be respectively connected to the conductive plates again. After connection of the electric wires to the conductive plates, the two half parts of the casing are fastened together again.